Luminaires, such as LED lighting fixtures, find wide applications in illuminating large areas these days, e.g., industrial set ups, sport arenas, and the like. These luminaires typically include a diffuser panel, made of a transparent material, which performs the function of covering the light source as well as providing improved illumination. Typically, the transparent material used for making the diffuser panel is glass. The glass diffuser panels are generally protected by a protecting device such as a guard. Typically, the guard safeguards the diffuser panel of the luminaire from accidental damages. Furthermore, the guard also helps in preventing any accidental burns to the human operator performing emergency maintenance procedures on the luminaire. Conventionally, the guard is secured onto the luminaire by means of fasteners, e.g., a nut and bolt assembly. The use of fasteners also necessitates the use of tools required for assembling the fasteners. For performing these fastening operations, the human operator has to be elevated to the height of the lighting fixture and perform the fastening operations at that height. This method of fixing the guard on the luminaire is laborious, time consuming, and unsafe.
There is, therefore, felt a need for a guard with an improved design that obviates the aforementioned drawbacks associated with the conventional guards for luminaires.